


Not For Long

by lalarandoms



Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Episode Tag, M/M, Make Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarandoms/pseuds/lalarandoms
Summary: What happened at home after their little outburst in hall of courthouse?





	Not For Long

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. I couldn't think of a title name :(

Barba walked into their dimmed lit condo first, leaving Sonny trailing behind him. He threw his briefcase on the leather couch while he made his way over to his mini bar filled cart. Pouring himself a half a glass of scotch, he heard his front door shutting behind him indicating that Sonny had finally made it inside. 

He made his way over to the window and began to watch cars drive by, his anger was getting the better of him. He knew he had to avoid Sonny or else he would just blow up. The heat of anger began to grow hotter as it crawled up the back of his neck towards his ears. Every little sound the younger man made, from the beer bottle opening to him mumbling to himself, pissed Barba off. He sensed a presence that lingered behind him, the musky cologne that had become his favorite scent invaded his nostrils. 

“We need to talk,” Sonny pleaded. 

Barba became weak at the hot breath that creeped behind his neck. The unwilling plea that rolled out the younger man's tongue made him buckle. Stubborn like his mother, he refused to give in. Barba was heated, and for a very good reason. The embarrassment that he had felt after Sonny had walked out of the court room in front of the squad and other lawyers was enough to make him crawl in a hole. The audacity of Sonny telling him how to do his job, the job he's been doing for many more years than the new graduate. 

No. Barba would not give in. 

Coldness soon took place of the heat that stood behind him. The chilling feeling of absence hurt him a little. He wanted Sonny to beg for forgiveness, but instead Sonny left him alone in his lamp lit living room. He cringed at the sound of the bathroom door slamming behind him. Barba stood by the windowsill eyes glued to the sky. He watched the moon above him become bigger and brighter; sparkling his green eyes. Unwillingly his head turned at the sound of the bathroom door opening once again. He watched Sonny slowly make his way closer to him. Barba swallowed hard at the sight of the young man, his tall lean body teased him wearing only red checker print pajama pants. Barba licked his lips at the very sight that walked towards him. Shirtless Sonny showed off his toned defined abs and the now messy untamed highlighted gray hair that partially covered his blue eyes. 

They stood a foot away from each other, neither of them willing to be the first to speak up. Although, they are much different, stubbornness is one trait they shared. Sonny observed the older man that stood in front of him. He noticed the redness on his neck and knowing well what that had meant. Sonny knew he had crossed the line, he knew he should apologize for what he had done at the courthouse. But he too, was tired and frustrated with the case, and he too, just wanted it to end. He watched Barba finish the last sip of his beverage before undoing his tie. Their eyes never leaving the others, as if they were challenging each other. 

“I'm sorry.” He whispered defeated. 

Barba stepped closer to Sonny. “You have to let me do my job.” 

“You should have at least tried---” 

“Por favor, ya." Barba cut Sonny off sternly, the last thing he want was to bring up the case. “It's done and over with. You crossed the line by getting in my face in front of everyone.” His eyes glared at the younger man, his heat raising. “You made me look insane, and not to mention childish.” 

He turned from the younger man headed to his mini bar for refill. He could feel the pair of blue eyes staring right at him, burning a hole in his back. 

“I said I am sorry.” 

Barba chuckled at the childish apology. “You need to think before you act and speak.” He replied coming out harsher than he intended. Finally, he turned to face Sonny, whose head hung low; defeated. 

“I'm done. I am going to bed.” Sonny replied as he turned to head down the hall towards the bedroom. 

“So, what? That's it? We are done discussing it? Sonny, por favor.” 

Sonny quickly turned and his eyes were met with the green pair that showed nothing but annoyance. “I said I was sorry. Is there no pleasing you?” 

Barba lowered his head, he knew that he was a difficult person to be with. However, this was not a matter of pleasing him, it was professional manner. “I just want you to understand that emotions are to be left at home when it comes to the courtroom. And your little outburst was not tolerated.” 

“Yeah, yea- I understand.” His voice was so low and soft that Barba barely caught what he said. 

Barba watched Sonny walk down the dark hall as his body turned into a shadowy figure in the darkness, his head hung low. His body showed that he was defeated. Barba sighed at the sound of their bedroom door slamming shut. _Ay dios_ he thought to himself as he slammed his liquid poison, allowing the bitter taste to linger a bit longer before swallowing. He sat the empty glass down on the bar cart as he walked passed heading towards the bedroom. 

Slowly opening the door, he entered the dark bedroom. He undressed himself down to his briefs and socks before climbing in his king size bed. His eyes never leaving the dark shaped figured that laid on the other side. Gently, he laid on his side of the bed, staring at the ceiling above him. He felt a small smile form on his face as he stared at the glow in dark star stickers that Sonny had placed on the ceiling as surprise gift. Barba’s anger had completely vanished, and what had happened earlier in the day was no longer valid. He couldn't be upset with Sonny for too long, he had some kind of hold on him. His enchanting blue eyes that he gets lost in every time they meet, the sweet innocent smile that displaces never failed to make his heart skip a beat. The endless butterflies that still flutter wildly in the pit his of stomach whenever he sees Sonny in the squad room. This feeling that Sonny brought to Barba was different than any other, the warm and tingly sensation that runs through him with simple touch. Goosebumps rise with every small kiss. The hot and passionate sex that outshines every past lover Barba ever had. 

He turned to face his lover's back, his arm slowly placed on the cool bare milk skin of Sonny's waist. His bare tan chest pressed against Sonny’s cool back sending a chill down his spine. He smiled when Sonny snuggled closer to him. Barba leaned him, placing a soft single kiss on the back of Sonny's neck. The low moan from the younger man made the butterflies flutter in his core. “I'm sorry.” He whispered before placing another kiss. 

"I love you.” 


End file.
